1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a medicament container and, more particularly, to a medicament container that can accommodate multiple medicaments and can mix the medicaments before use of the medicaments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional medicament container 9 is disclosed by Taiwanese Publication No. 200730166 entitled “dual-chamber container without bypass”. The medicament container 9 includes a tube 91, an upper plug 92, a lower plug 93, a portioning plug 94, an upper chamber 95, a lower chamber 96 and a hollow needle 97. The upper plug 92 and the lower plug 93 are arranged on two ends of the tube 91. The portioning plug 94 has a height H and is disposed in the tube 91. The upper chamber 95 is formed between the portioning plug 94 and the upper plug 92, and the lower chamber 96 is formed between the portioning plug 94 and the lower plug 93. The upper chamber 95 and the lower chamber 96 may receive different medicaments. The hollow needle 97 has a length L and may be assembled to a bottom of the upper plug 92. The hollow needle 97 has a pointed end at one end thereof, as well as at least one opening 971 at the other end thereof. The length L is larger than the height H.
When in use, a user can push the upper plug 92 down the tube 91 to cause movement of the hollow needle 97. The moving needle 97 will penetrate the portioning plug 94 and cause the medicament received in the upper chamber 95 to enter the lower chamber 96 via the opening 971 of the hollow needle 97. Therefore, mixture of the medicaments will take place in the lower chamber 96.
When the hollow needle 97 penetrates the portioning plug 94, however, a small particle or portion of the portioning plug 94 will be broken off by the hollow needle 97. The crumb of the portioning plug 94 will get stuck in the hollow needle 97 and hinder the medicament in the upper chamber 95 from entering the lower chamber 96. This results in a poor and slow mixture of the medicaments. Furthermore, since the upper plug 92, the lower plug 93 and the portioning plug 94 tightly abut against an inner circumferential face of the tube 91, an air pressure exists in both the upper chamber 95 and the lower chamber 96. As a result, it will take more strength to drive the upper plug 92 into the tube 91, making it more difficult for the hollow needle 97 to penetrate the portioning plug 94 and causing an inconvenient use of the medicament container 9.
Referring to FIG. 2, another conventional medicament container 8 is disclosed by Taiwanese Publication No. 200730166 entitled “dual-chamber container without bypass in the cylindrical body”. The medicament container 8 includes a tube 81, an upper plug 82, a lower plug 83, a portioning plug 84, an upper chamber 85, a lower chamber 86 and a shaping member 87. The upper plug 82 and the lower plug 83 are arranged on two ends of the tube 81. The portioning plug 84 is disposed in the tube 81. The upper chamber 85 is formed between the portioning plug 84 and the upper plug 82, and the lower chamber 86 is formed between the portioning plug 84 and the lower plug 83. The portioning plug 84 has an opening 841 extending therethrough axially, and the opening 841 has an upper portion 841a and a lower portion 841b. The upper portion 841a has a smaller radial cross section than the lower portion 841b. The shaping member 87 is received in the upper portion 841a. 
The medicament container 8 is designed in a way that allows the shaping member 87 to be popped out of the upper portion 841a of the opening 841 when the air in the upper chamber 85 is compressed by a use pushing the upper plug 82. Once the shaping member 87 disengages from the upper portion 841a of the opening 841 and falls into the lower portion 841b, the upper chamber 85 will be able to communicate with the lower chamber 86, thereby providing mixture of the medicaments.
Similar to the medicament container 9 stated in FIG. 1, however, an air pressure also exists in the upper chamber 85 and the lower chamber 86. This makes it more difficult to drive the upper plug 82 down the tube 81. Furthermore, when the upper plug 82 is driven, not only the shaping member 87 but also the portioning plug 84 will be forced down under the air pressure caused by a user driving the upper plug 82. As a result, it will be more difficult to force the shaping member 87 out of the portioning plug 84 since there is no device provided in the tube 81 that can stop the portioning plug 84 from moving when subjected to an air pressure. Thus, the medicament container 9 also has a poor mixture of medicaments.
Besides, the medicament containers 8 and 9 also require a long and narrow tool for driving the upper plugs 82 and 92, leading to an even poorer operability of the medicament containers 8 and 9.
Referring to FIGS. 3a and 3b, another conventional container 7 is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 6,021,892 entitled “Device for packaging a product comprising constituents which must be stored separately and mixed just before use of the product”. The container 7 has an upper chamber 71a and a lower chamber 71b. An opening 72 is formed between the chambers 71a and 71b. A partitioning plate 73 is provided to cover the opening 72. A driving rod 74 extends upwards from the partitioning plate 73 and has a top end that can be connected to a deformable area 75 protruding from a ceiling of the upper chamber 71a. 
Based on the structure, one can cause the driving rod 74 and the partitioning plate 73 to disengage from the opening 72 by pressing the deformable area 75 of the container 7. Thus, communication between the chambers 71a and 71b is provided and mixture of the materials stored in the chambers 71a and 71b is attained.
However, the container 7 has a complex interior structure and the manufacturing costs thereof are therefore higher. In a case where the container 7 has three chambers (or more chambers), the driving rod 74 and the partition plate 73 falling from the opening 72 between the upper two chambers may accidentally cover the opening 72 between the lower two chambers. As a result, the three chambers will not have a desired communication. Thus, it will require the user to shake the container 7 to better mix the materials stored in the three chambers, resulting in an inconvenient use.